


House of Cards (Danganronpa x OC)

by juju_ackerman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Danganronpa 1, Danganronpa 2 - Freeform, Danganronpa x oc, F/F, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi - Freeform, Kyoko - Freeform, Makoto - Freeform, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Multi, Rantaro - Freeform, Shuichi, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, danganronpa v3, kaito - Freeform, kirumi - Freeform, korekiyo - Freeform, maki roll, souda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju_ackerman/pseuds/juju_ackerman
Summary: In this story all murders are different. Most characters from each Danganronpa will be in this story. I do not own Danganronpa or it's characters. Please enjoy!"K-Kokichi, when did I give you a key?"  "Uh you didn't I took it from your pocket, cuz it was hanging out." Kokichi said. It was an obvious lie.Being the ultimate Model is NOT easy. Among other Ultimates, I am the Ultimate model. I'm not that pretty, I'm just photogenic. Not really. "Kirito Fujikawa? Are you listening to me?" Kokichi said as he waved his hand in front of my face.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

## Status- Stable

List of characters: Kirito Fujikawa, Nagito Komaeda, Kaeda Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma,Kyoko Kirigiri, Kaito Mamota, Korekiyo Shinguji, Angie Yonaga, Kirumi Tojo, K1-B0(Kiibo), Tenko Chabashira, Maki Harukawa, Ryoma Hoshi, Rantaro Amami, Himiko Yumeno, Miu Iruma, Gundham Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Junko Enoshima, Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, Toko Fukawa, Chihiro Fujisaki, Sayaka Maizono, Tsugumi Shirogane, Celestia Ludenburg, Aoi Asahina, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Owada, Leon Kuwata, Yasuhiro Hakgakure.

"Hey wake up, Kirito, come on." I heard a voice. But I couldn't make out who it was. "Kirito come on I know you can hear me." the voice was getting louder and more angry. "Ugh I am up, give me a minute." I said rubbing my eyes before opening them. You open my eyes to see Kokichi. "K-Kokichi, when did I give you a key?" I asked, feeling puzzled. "Uh you didn't I took it from your pocket, cuz it was hanging out." Kokichi said. It was an obvious lie. "Kokichi don't lie to me, you of all people should know that I can pick out a lie from ANYONE." I said getting out of bed. I looked in the mirror to see how shitty I looked in the morning. Being the ultimate Model is NOT easy. Among other Ultimates, I am the Ultimate model. I'm not that pretty, I'm just photogenic. Not really. "Kirito Fujikawa? Are you listening to me?" Kokichi said as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Yes, yes, I just spaced out." I said. "Well I have a plan on how to survive the killing game." Kokichi said as he sat down on my bed. "Kokichi it's too early for this, no one has killed anyone yet." I said getting frustrated that he was talking about the killing game so early in the morning. "Well good morning to you too Kirito." Kokichi said as I saw him leaving the room. I got changed into my normal clothes and fixed my hair. I looked in the mirror to see everything was in it's place. I left the room to go get Rantaro. He said he wanted to talk to me today. I wonder what it is he wants to talk about. I knocked on Rantaro's door. When Rantaro answered the door, I couldn't help but notice how cute he looks when he first wakes up. "Hey Kirito you made it, come in." He said in a raspy voice. Damn that was kinda hot. Now is not the time to get worked up damn it. "S-So, what did you wanna t-talk about R-Rantaro?" I said while stuttering. How great. He probably thinks I'm a fucking idiot now. "Well um it's ah I don't really know how to uh say this... actually nevermind s-see ya later." He said. I did not get a word he said. He was all over the place. Or maybe it was because I was too busy checking him out. _DING DONG BING BONG. "A body has been discovered, everybody please head to the dinning hall."_ Monokuma's voice boomed on the monitor. No way, was this what Kokichi was talking about. He didn't. He wouldn't ever. Well he is the ultimate supreme leader. I was walking to the dining hall when someone tapped my shoulder. "Oh hey Rantaro, what's up?" I said trying to lighten up the mood a bit. "So you heard it too huh." He said. He looked really nervous like _he_ was the one who commited the murder. I mean I don't even know who the victim is. As we were walking to the dining hall Rantaro's hand kept brushing against mine. I couldn't help but blush a bit every time it did. When I reached the dining hall, the sight that was before me was unexplainable. It was Chihiro Fujisak and Sayaka Maizono. They were tied up and hung. Blood was everywhere. Covering the floor and their clothes. How could someone do this to them. They did nothing to anyone. I looked at Kokichi and he looked back at me and shook his head. "W-Who would do this to them." I said feeling light headed from the scene before me. I could've sworn I felt Rantaro flinch as I said those words. "R-Rantaro I need to t-talk to you." I said motioning him to follow me. He followed me around the corner. "Rantaro, you are acting weird, are you okay?" I asked trying to get something out of him. "Y-Yeah I'm just shocked from the deaths that's all." He said. He was lying. It was a little harder to tell since I didn't know him for more than a week. But it was plenty of time to get to know someone's speech patterns and their red flags when they lie. "Rantaro, I can't help you if you lie to me." I said trying to weed the truth out of him. "I-I don't need your h-help." He said. That was not a lie. Although he stuttered, his words were solid. "R-Rantaro please tell me the truth, I-I want to help you." I said as I felt a pain in my chest. "I- '' Rantaro started to say before he was cut off by Kokichi. "Rantaro! I found your Monopad at the scene of the crime, it was covered in blood. Here you go." Kokichi said with a smile as he handed Rantaro's Monopad to him. "R-R-Rantaro what is your Monopad doing at the scene of the crime?" I asked. But I dang well know why it's there. He killed them. But I just wanted to hear it from him. "Oh this, yeah I gave it Chihiro to use since she lost hers." He said. He was not lying this time. Not a single stutter lingered in his voice. His words were strong and truthful. "O-Oh okay." I said looking down at the ground. _DING DONG BING BONG. That's enough, get ready for the class trial!_ Monokuma's voice said from the monitors. As I walked to the trial ground and entered the elevator I could see everyone's scared faces. I clung to Rantaro scared out of my mind. "Hey, it's okay you can do this." Rantaro said to me with a forced smile on his face. We all entered the trial grounds as everyone went to their stations. I am so glad that mine was beside Rantaro's. "Hey our stations are right beside each other, now I can hold your hand if you get scared." He said smiling as he grabbed my hand. The whole first part of the class trial was a blur. But when they started accusing Rantaro of killing Chihiro, Syaka. I tensed up and grabbed his hand. "Hey it's gonna be okay no need to be scared all right." He said those words with such a sweet tone. How could he kill anyone. I mean just look at him. "There is plenty of evidence that Rantaro could be the killer." Kokichi said as he started to list everything. "It would be the most logical choice for it to be Rantaro. Right Makoto?" Byakuya said. "G-Guys do you r-really think t-that Rantaro is the k-killer." I said stuttering. "Yes I do believe that." Celeste said. "There are several reasons why Rantaro is the killer but why don't you tell them Makoto." Byakuya said, pointing at Naegi. The rest of the trial was such a blur. I couldn't defend Rantaro. "It's voting time."


	2. Status- Unstable

List of characters: Kirito Fujikawa, Nagito Komaeda, Kaeda Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma,Kyoko Kirigiri, Kaito Mamota, Korekiyo Shinguji, Angie Yonaga, Kirumi Tojo, K1-B0(Kiibo), Tenko Chabashira, Maki Harukawa, Ryoma Hoshi, Rantaro Amami, Himiko Yumeno, Miu Iruma, Gundham Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Junko Enoshima, Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, Toko Fukawa, **Chihiro Fujisaki** , **Sayaka Maizono** , Tsugumi Shirogane, Celestia Ludenburg, Aoi Asahina, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Owada, Leon Kuwata, Yasuhiro Hakgakure.(those in bold are deceased.)

Monokuma said as he told everyone to cast a vote. I voted for myself. I was not going to vote for Rantaro even if he was the killer. "The one who got the most votes was Rantaro Amami, well everyone is correct Rantaro is the blackened." Monokuma said. "Who voted for Kirito?" Rantaro said, clenching his teeth. I walked up to Rantaro tears in my eyes. "I-I voted for myself, I-I wasn't gonna v-vote for you." I said biting back sobs. I don't why I got so attached to Rantaro, we just met like last week. But it feels like it's been years. I feel Rantaro's arms reach out and pull me into a warm hug. I couldn't hold back the sobs. I was sobbing so hard. "R-R-Rantaro w-why d-did you do it?" I asked clutching his clothes close to me. "I couldn't bear being in this killing game anymore. I was gonna tell you.B-But I couldn't bring myself to hurt you like that." He said now sobbing too. He was holding onto me like his life depended on it. Well it did. "I know you probably hate me and think everything I told you was a lie." Rantaro said, rambling on. "R-Rantaro, I don't hate you. I can't bring myself to hate you. I'm just glad you're going to be free soon." I said sobbing into Rantaro's chest. "How can you be like this, caring about everyone but yourself, I just killed two people and all you care about is that I'm going to be free. Just shut up please. Care about yourself please that's what I wish." Rantaro said, peeling me off of him. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with hurt and love. "Kirito, just know that I-I-I-I love you." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss. I was more shocked at the fact that he is about to die and he is feeling me with all these feelings I don't want to have for a dead man. I heard a weird noise come from behind Rantaro. The noise stopped then Rantaro's hands left my body. I pulled away to see his hands around his neck trying to peel a collar off of his neck. Rantaro's body was being pulled by the collar on his neck. I stood there as my first love was being dragged to his death. Mondo came up to and pulled me into a hug. "I know it's gonna be hard for ya, but ya gotta pull through okay, that's what Rantaro would want." Mondo said as he rubbed my back comforting me. I didn't wanna see Rantaro's execution but Monokuma said we HAD to see it. I looked up and saw Rantaro hanging by the collar. There were a bunch of medical tools attached to some contraption. They started to cut open Rantaro, taking out every single one of his organs. I felt so sick. I didn't want to watch. They started out slow and got faster after every organ was pulled out. I could hear Rantaro's screams. When the machine stopped I assumed he was dead. I felt a pain in my stomach. I have to go or else my other side is gonna come out. I walked up to Monokuma and asked for Rantaro's room key and he gave it to me. I ran out and went to Rantaro's room. I opened the door and his scent filled my body with despair. I dropped to my knees sobbing. I couldn't get up so I walked over to his bed and clenched the sheets close to me. "R-Rantaro you fucking idiot why did you have to go and kill." I sobbed to myself. The door was wide open. I honestly didn't care if someone came and murdered me. I heard a knock on the door. And I told them to come in. "It appears that the mortal named Rantaro was your lover, correct?" Asked a deep voice. I turned around and saw Gundham. "Well no he wasn't technically my lover we just confessed when he was about to die." I said as I felt the tears forming again. "Well if you ever need to converse about your feelings I will always be available." He said before leaving. Another 10 minutes pass. I feel a pair of arms hug me. I turn around to see Nagito. "N-Nagito." I sobbed as I buried my face in his jacket. "I know Kiri I know shhh" He says as he combs his fingers through my hair. I could feel myself falling into a deep sleep. The next day I woke up in my best friends arms.


	3. Motives

List of characters: Kirito Fujikawa, Nagito Komaeda, Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma,Kyoko Kirigiri, Kaito Mamota, Korekiyo Shinguji, Angie Yonaga, Kirumi Tojo, K1-B0(Kiibo), Tenko Chabashira, Maki Harukawa, Ryoma Hoshi, **Rantaro Amami,** Himiko Yumeno, Miu Iruma, Gundham Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Junko Enoshima, Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, Toko Fukawa, **Chihiro Fujisaki, Sayaka Maizono,** Tsugumi Shirogane, Celestia Ludenburg, Aoi Asahina, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Owada, Leon Kuwata, Yasuhiro Hakgakure. (those in bold are deceased.)

"Morning sleepyhead." He said as he patted my head. "Tell me when you're ready to head out." he said heading to the bathroom. I got up and went to the closet. When I opened the closet it all came flooding back to me. The class trial. Dead Rantaro. I didn't want to remember at all. I took one of Rantaro's shirts and made it fit into my everyday outfit. The shirt matched nicely with my black skirt. When Nagito came out of the bathroom he looked at me and said. "Here take this you look cold." And he gave me his jacket. I put it on. It was not that stylish but it will have to do for now. Nagito and I walked out of Rantaro's room and headed to the dining room. We saw several people on our way out. They were whispering to each other. I wonder what- Oh no they don't really think that me and Nagito. No. "H-hey what are you guys whispering about." I said as I walked up to Miu. "You and Nagito fucked didn't you. HAHAHa I knew it." She said as she patted my shoulder. "So you're not a virgin anymore, how do you feel?" She said, encouraging the others to ask questions. "I didn't do anything with Nagito. He is just my best friend, calm down Miu." I said, walking back to Nagito clinging to his arm. "Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. I haven't had a minute to think. Tears started flowing out of my eyes. "Nagito, let's go get something to eat hn." I said trying to keep my mind off Rantaro's death. The more I thought about it the more it wanted to come out. I wasn't going to let that happen. "Hey Kirito you look a little pale you alright?" Nagito asked me. "Y-Yeah I'm as good as it gets." I said putting on a fake smile. "That's a load of shit Kirito, what's up really." He said looking at me. "N-Nothing I am perfectly f-fine." I saw trying to stay strong. I could see Nagito's mouth moving but I couldn't hear him. This was really bad. "N-Nagito I-I don't f-feel too g-good." I said before everything went black. "Kirito get up, it's been two days." I heard a voice say. I wake up and rub my eyes. "H-Hey Nagito." I said groggily. "It's been two days, get up. Monokuma wants us in the gym by the way." He said before leaving. I get up, wash off and get dressed. I make my way over to the gym. When I arrived at the gym I saw Monokuma and the others. "Well now that everyone is here, it is time for your next motive." Monokuma said, holding out a basket with papers in it. "If no one dies within the next day everyone's deepest secrets will be revealed. But there is a twist, I give out the papers to different people. It's not chosen at random. They are chosen so that the person whose secret you have will be your soulmate. You either have to kill them or let them reveal your secret." No I can't kill. Even if it means them finding out about it. I can't risk everything. Monokuma handed out the notes. Of course they had the names of the receiver on it. I opened my note and it read. "I have done so many wrong and immoral things to get where I am today." I could hear gasps here and there as people read their notes. "To avoid any more killing why don't we all just read them out loud and the person whose secret it is takes it from the person who got their secret." Makoto said, trying to be peaceful. "I'll go first. Even though I have forgotten my ultimate, all I can say is my ultimate is ultimate to more than one person. There whose ultimate is used more than once?" Makoto says. "Well there are two Ultimate Lucky students. And two Ultimate Detectives." Shuichi says. "Wait, did you say two Ultimate Detectives?" Kyoko says. "I remember I am also the Ultimate Detective along with Shuichi Saihara." Kyoko says as she walks up to Makoto and takes the note. "I have Makoto's so someone else needs to go." She says standing next to Makoto. "I'll go." Says Nagito "Hmm, lemme see. A murderous fiend lives inside me. There who is?" He said. No one stepped forward. Just as I was about to walk up, I saw Toko Fukawa take the note and stand next to him. "What a killer lives inside Toko, how?" I heard Yasuhiro Hagakure say. "I have s-split personality and the other one h-h-happens to the killer G-G-Genocide Jack." She says looking down at the ground. "Hm, I suppose it won't be a problem if I read mine." Byakuya Togami says. "All though you may know me as one ultimate I have two others that I am not so proud of." He says. Omg. That was mine. So then I have Togami's. I step forward reluctantly not wanting to hide the truth anymore. "So this is yours then. And what are those other Ultimates you have earned yourself?" Togami asks. I really didn't want to answer. But everyone was fine with Toko being Genocide Jack so I guess this will be okay right? "I-I don't wanna say it." I said keeping my eyes on the floor. I feel someone grab my chin. It was Togami. What was he doing that for. "If you talk to the ground no one can hear you idiot." He said turning my face towards him. "I-I said I d-don't wanna say i-it." "H-Hey that's n-not fair. E-Everyone knows I-I have a s-s-serial killer inside m-me. T-T-The least you c-c-could do i-is tell us what y-your other u-ultimates are." Toko said. "W-Well mine are just as b-bad and I don't wanna say it." I said stuttering. God I bet they think I'm a killer now. "You have to tell us, it's part of the plan so no one gets killed or becomes a murderer." Makoto said. "But some people have secrets that just might be worth killing over." I said looking down at my feet. I felt someone grab my hair and pull it upward. I muffled and bit a slight moan. Oh shit oh shit they think I'm really kinky or something. "Hey Shuichi, who woulda thought she was such a masochist?" Miu said, nudging Shuichi. I looked up at Byakuya assuming he was the one who pulled my hair. Byakuya had a look on his face that I have never seen before. Was it amusement? Or perhaps is it pleasure? I have no clue what it is but I don't think I like it. "What are you saying? No one can hear you if you talk to the floor." He said, smirking at me. "Don't make me repeat myself." He said averting his gaze away from me as he loosened the grip on my hair. "I said, some people have secrets that just might be worth killing over." I got a few crazy looks. I looked at Mondo. I could feel his whole vibe change as I finished my sentence. He was hiding something. I was going to kill before him. I have to. I don't want him to become a killer. I ruined my life as soon as I... That's a story for another time but right now I need to keep my secret. "If you don't want to tell us, then we can automatically assume that you are going to the next blackened. We have no choice but to." Shuichi said. "I really don't want to accuse my friends but if you don't want us to know then we can only assume." He said looking at me sympathetically. I could see the fear in Mondo's eyes. All though you have to be used to seeing people in fear to know he was scared. I looked at him and gave a slight nod. I wasn't going to let whatever he was hiding be revealed. Once I get caught I can go be with Rantaro.


	4. Bloodlust and Lust

List of characters: Kirito Fujikawa, Nagito Komaeda, Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma,Kyoko Kirigiri, Kaito Mamota, Korekiyo Shinguji, Angie Yonaga, Kirumi Tojo, K1-B0(Kiibo), Tenko Chabashira, Maki Harukawa, Ryoma Hoshi, **Rantaro Amami,** Himiko Yumeno, Miu Iruma, Gundham Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Junko Enoshima, Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, Toko Fukawa, **Chihiro Fujisaki, Sayaka Maizono** , Tsugumi Shirogane, Celestia Ludenburg, Aoi Asahina, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Owada, Leon Kuwata, Yasuhiro Hakgakure.(those in bold are deceased.)

When I was leaving the gym Mondo came up to me and said he wanted to talk. "So ah what's up?" I said. "Do you know?" He asked not beating around the bush. "Know what?" I asked. "So you really don't know." He said. "What? Am I supposed to know?" I asked. "No but the way looked at me was telling me you knew." He said gritting his teeth. "I could see it." I said. "See what?" Mondo asked, looking at me. "The fear in your eyes when I said some people might have secrets worth killing over." "Why would ya nod at me though?" He said scratching the back of his head. "I was letting you know I'm gonna do it. So you don't have to." I said trying to stop a tear from escaping the corner of my eye. "No I'm sorry, I made a promise and I can't break it. I'm going to kill." He said it with such ease one would think he's killing many times before. "N-No I can't let you become a killer-" I started to say before he cut me off. "And I made a promise to Rantaro man to man, he asked me to protect you, not let you become a killer like him. I can't break that promise not now, not ever." He said. He sounded wounded. His voice was going to start breaking any time now. "No I can't let you become a killer. I have to do this. I deserve to be punished, I didn't deserve someone like Rantaro. He was so nice and sweet. I-I can't face him if I let you kill someone." I said biting and choking back tears. "It was already over for me. I can't let you be a killer, Rantaro said he would never forgive me if I let you." He said, his voice breaking. "It was over for me too. That's why I have to do this." I said, refusing to let the tears come out. "It was over for me when I let my brother die, I can't go back. I deserve to die. No one else here deserves to die more than I do." He says, letting a single tear fall. "Mondo I-" I started to say. "NO I DON'T WANT YOUR PITTY!" He screamed at me. I felt scared. Not for myself, but for Mondo. I didn't want him to do this. "Mondo, it's not like you killed like Genocide Jack, right?" I said. "No I'm not a serial killer. It was an accident and I couldn't save him." He said, covering his face. Was he crying? I walked closer to him and hugged him. It took a few seconds but he hugged me back. I could feel his body trembling. That must've been so traumatizing for him. I hugged him tighter and patted his back gently. As I hugged him tighter his breaths got more shallow and shorter, his body jerked more. I think he was crying, not sobbing but a heavy cry.. "Shhh it's okay Mondo." I said rubbing his back. As he broke the embrace, he covered his face and looked at the floor. "Well I'm g-gonna go now. Don't kill anyone ya hear me." He said, firming up his voice. I was walking back to my room when I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and mouth. I was startled a bit. I could feel myself being dragged. Straight. Right. Left. I thought to myself. When the hands were removed from my eyes and mouth. I got in stance ready to kill. But it was just Byakuya. Wait Byakuya. Was I in his room. No why would he? I thought, as I looked around. Yep this happens to his room. "Why did you scare me like that." I said getting out of my killing stance. "I thought you were gonna kill me, don't scare me like that." I said, blushing slightly. "I want to know what the other two Ultimate are. If you don't tell me. I won't hesitate to force it out of you." He said, standing up from his bed. "You got that?" He said walking up to me slowly. I was starting to get scared. After the face he made earlier today when he pulled my hair. I was kinda scared about what he was going to do to me. "You have three chances to tell me before I get angry." He said leaning on the wall beside me. "What are the other Ultimates you hold?" He asked once. I looked away from him. "What are the other Ultimates you hold?" He asked again as he walked in front of me. I looked the other way averting my gaze from him. "I am only going to ask you once more. What's the other Ultimates you hold?" He asked a third and final time. He grabbed my face with one of his hands and made me look at him. I just closed my eyes. "Hm so you want me to tortue you then." He said letting my face go before walking away. I opened my eyes in curiosity. I see him go in the closet. He comes back with a bunch of his ties. "Psh what are you gonna do? Tie me up?" I said with a little giggle. "Yes that is exactly what I am going to do." He said. His face was serious but had a playful vibe to it. He pulled out a chair. "Sit." He ordered. I complied to his order. "Good girl." He purred, patting my head. "Listen to your master." Master? What kind of kinky shit is this guy into? "Hands behind your back." I complied, I was scared what would happen if I didn't. He tied my hands up with one of the many ties he had. "Open your legs." He said. "W-What o-open my legs no way not today." I said squeezing my leg together. "Not in that way. I mean open then wide enough so they are aligned with the chair legs." he said bending over to tie up my legs. I complied but I felt really open. Especially in my little mini skirt, I felt a little bit TOO open. "Are you really gonna torture me?" I asked him. He really looked like he was, but his face was looking a bit too playful. "What do you think?" He answered. I didn't answer. Byakuya walked to the nightstand and pulled out a case and a tool box from the drawer. He walked up to me with a twisted smile. He really looked like he was going to kill me. I have never really been scared for my life like I was right now. "This is your last chance to tell me." I saw him opening the black case. He pulled out a kitchen knife. Was he really going to cut me with that. He walked up to me. He stood directly in front of me. I have to think of a way to get out of this. Togami placed his hand on the right side of my neck while the kitchen knife was on the other. I could feel his head move over to the right side of my neck. His hot breath was dancing on my neck. I tilted my head. "I'm going to enjoy this while I can." He said seductively. Man, it would be hard not to fall for him if he wasn't trying to kill me. He placed his mouth on my neck and started sucking. This was perfect. Just what I wanted. As he moved lower to my collarbone he sat on my lap. I mean really. This man is tall and 70% legs. I gave in. This is what I wanted. No going back now. I stifled a small moan. Togami ran his hands down my arms. Perfect, just perfect. I attached my mouth to his neck. He let out a small moan. The kitchen knife was still in his hand. Perfect. I could feel the knife against my skin slowly cutting in. Togami leaned in attaching his mouth on mine. Even better. The knife fell from his hands. As it fell I grabbed it quickly and cut the ties on my hands. "Don't move or I'll slit your throat." I said keeping sane. If it came out, I have no clue what I would do. "Hm it seems that you are familiar with slitting peoples' throats." Togami said. I couldn't hold it. "Ni shishi. I just wanna do it so bad, it's getting hard to hold back." It said. "I know who you are, I just wanted to hear it from you." Togami said, smirking. I could feel the bloodlust seeping out of me. I have to hold it back. "Kill me and you know what will happen don't you?" Togami said, sounding confident even though I had a knife pressed to his throat. "NYAA HAHAHAH! I FEEL SO FREE!" I screamed. Right now I had no control over my body. I was too busy trying to control the quantities at which my bloodlust was flowing. "If someone happens to walk in what would their first impression be, what do you think?" Togami asked me. I thought of a smart answer, if I say something wrong, my whole life is ruined. "Well you're the one sitting on my lap, so what do you think hn Togami?" I said, whispering in his ear seductively. "Good answer, anything else would have ruined everything for you." His tone was low and sexy. "Togami, you should watch what you say. You do have a knife pressed against your neck ya know?" I said, my lips barely touching his neck. "Oh do I?" He replied sarcastically, his tone still low. I added a little more pressure to the knife." "How about now? Do you feel it?" I said, whispering in his ear. "Feel what?" I pressed the knife a little causing a small stream of blood to escape his neck. "How about now? Surely you must feel when you are bleeding." I said, moving my mouth to the same side as the knife. "Feel what?" He said once more. As I licked the blood off his neck I could've sworn I'd heard him moan. "How about now?" I said, running my hand up his chest. "W-What about now?" He asked. He was a cheeky boy. Cheeky boys get punished. I wrapped my hand around his neck squeezing the cut that I had placed there. Blood trickled out of the wound. I licked up the trail of blood leading to the wound. I placed my lips on the wound and started sucking. The blood was filling my mouth. His blood was the best I have ever tasted. It was sweet but had a tinge of a metallic taste. It was so good. I kept on sucking until all that was left was a dark purple mark around the wound. "Enjoying yourself?" Togami asked. "Not in the very least." I lied. I placed the knife back to a different spot on his neck. I pressed harder this time making the wound deeper as more blood trickled out. "If you get any blood on my clothes I will have to punish you." Togami said, sounding stern. I licked up the trail of blood following it to the wound. He was so sweet. I could just drink his blood all day and still not be satisfied. As my mouth reached the wound I started sucking. More blood was coming out that last time. As his blood filled my mouth I let a small sound escape my lips. "It's so good." I said, wanting more. "W-What do you mean?" Togami asked. "Your blood, it's sweet it tastes so good, it's better than anything I have ever tasted." I said, tracing my finger on his jawline. "Hm so you've tasted blood before? What are you a vampire?" He asked. I placed my mouth on a new spot on his neck and bit down drawing blood. "Maybe I am, you'll never know." I whispered seductively. To be completely honest I was surprised that I was able to draw blood. Togami placed his mouth on my neck. "My turn." He said, as he bit down on my neck. I made a small noise at the contact of his teeth sinking into my neck. "Let me taste your blood now." He said biting harder. Eventually I felt the blood seep from my neck. He licked up the blood and sucked. "Hm yours is sweet but it's not as sweet as mine right?" He said as he connected our lips. He slipped his tongue in my mouth allowing me to taste to my own blood. He was right. It was sweet but nowhere near as sweet as his. "You're gonna taste yours now." I said as I found a spot on his neck free from bite marks and hickeys. I bit down hard drawing quite a bit of blood. I sucked on the wound allowing his sweet warm blood to flow into my mouth. I pulled away and looked at Togami. I leaned in and connected our mouths. I tried to slip my tongue in his mouth but he denied me access. I bit his bottom lip drawing a bit of blood, he opened his mouth allowing me access to his mouth. I slipped my tongue in and swirled it around letting the blood leave my mouth and enter his. Togami pulled away leaving a string of saliva connecting from our mouths. "Yes my blood is indeed better than yours." He said. I proceeded to bite into Togami's neck drawing more and more blood with each bite. The taste of his blood was giving me pure bliss. I wanted more. The only way to do that is to fatally injure him then heal him up. But that means I won't be able to taste his blood until he was better again. I couldn't just hurt him. I would for sure become a prime suspect in the next murder case. DING DONG BING BONG. "A body has been discovered, everyone please head to the library for the investigation." Monokuma's voice boomed over the speakers. I shoved Togami off my lap and went to stand up but then I remembered my feet were tied as well. I cut the ties with the knife and ran out of Togami's room. I ran all the way up to the library. I finally arrive and catch my breath when I look up I see something I wish I hadn't seen. It was Ryoma Hoshi and Kaede Akamatsu.


	5. Class Trial 2

List of characters: Kirito Fujikawa, Nagito Komaeda, **Kaede Akamatsu** , Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma, Kyoko Kirigiri, Kaito Mamota, Korekiyo Shinguji, Angie Yonaga, Kirumi Tojo, K1-B0(Kiibo), Tenko Chabashira, Maki Harukawa, **Ryoma Hoshi, Rantaro Amami** , Himiko Yumeno, Miu Iruma, Gundham Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Junko Enoshima, Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, Toko Fukawa, **Chihiro Fujisaki, Sayaka Maizono** , Tsugumi Shirogane, Celestia Ludenburg, Aoi Asahina, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Owada, Leon Kuwata, Yasuhiro Hakgakure. (those in bold are deceased.)

They were handcuffed back to back. They each sat on a chair. Their stomachs ripped open similar to Rantaro's execution. I already know who the killer is. The killer was Mondo Owada. I know he would never break a promise he made to a dead man. Tears started to form in my eyes. Not for the victims but for the culprit. Shuichi came up to me teary eyed. "I-I know it's a hard t-thing to do but we have to i-investigate alright." He told me. Shuichi was so close to Kaede and to lose her like this hurts. I didn't want to help out too much with the investigation. I only pointed out how their wounds were similar to Rantaro's execution. I stood in the corner waiting for it to be over. It seemed to last forever. _DING DONG BING BONG. "All right kids watching you guys investigate is making me bored, let's get to the class trial already. Phuuhhuh."_ I walked over to Mondo and looked at him. He gave a forced smile and continued to head to the trial grounds. I walked to the red door and pushed it open. I could see that Togami and the others were already there. I walked into the elevator. Sadly I had to stand next to Togami. Togami grabbed my hand and said: "If you are scared I will erase your existence from my memory, got it commoner?" I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better. I walked over to my station. Seeing Rantaro's station gave me a pain in my chest. _"Hey our stations are right beside each other, now I can hold your hand if you get scared."_ Tears started to form in my eyes. I stood at my station next to Nagito. "If you want we can switch." He said offering his spot. "Hey Monokuma are we allowed to switch stations?" Nagito asked. "It doesn't seem like a problem to me, but keep the switching minimal, don't be switching every 5 seconds." He replied. I shook my head. I was probably better here. "All right let the class trial begin." Monokuma said in his annoying ass voice. "First let's talk about the victims." Hajime said. "The victims were handcuffed together to a chair." Makoto chimed in. "Their stomachs were stabbed out by a degenerate male!" Tenko continued. "NO that's wrong!" Makoto, Hajime and Shuichi said in unison. "How is that wrong, they were stabbed out, right?" Tenko asked. "They weren't just stabbed out, their organs were ripped out. Seems familiar right?" Shuichi said bringing up Rantaro. "The victims were Ryoma Hoshi and Kaede Akamatsu." I said chiming in. I don't wanna seem suspicious so I had to add something. "No shit sherlock." Togami spat. "According to the Monokuma file the time of death for Ryoma was 4:57 pm." Celestia added. "The time of death for Kaede was 5:07 pm." Shuichi stated. "With this current information that would mean the death for each victim is 10 minutes apart, correct?" Gundham asked. "The only things the victims had on them were their Monopads and a note." Kyoko revealed. "Well are you gonna tell us or not?" Kokichi spat. "The note on Kaede said _meet me in the library at 5:00 I think I found a way to get out of here._ " Kyoko said. "The one on Ryoma said the same thing. The only thing that changed was the time, it says 4:50." Kaito added. "So then anyone without an alibi for 4:45 to 5:10 is a suspect?" Souda asked. "Yes that would be the most logical assumption." Kiyo replied. "Everyone state your alibis!" Kokichi demaded. What was I doing? Oh right I was with Togami. "Well I was hanging out with Taka, Kiyo and Hiro." Leon said. "Yea we were." Hagakure confirmed. "I was with Himiko." Tenko states. "Yea she wouldn't leave me alone." Himiko said, shaking her head. "I was hanging out with Kirumi, Angie." Hina said. "Yes, praise be to Atua that we were all together." Angie confirmed. "I was in my lab making something so cool even you virgins wouldn't believe it and Keeboy and Souda were helping me with it. Right Keeboy?" Miu asked. "Yes in fact Miu, Souda and I were together at the time of the murder." Keebo confirmed. "Well me and Tsumugi were together so it can't be us." Junko stated. "Yes that is true." Tsumugi said. "As for me I was hanging out with Kaito and Maki." Shuichi said. "Yeah I guess that's true." Maki spoke up. "I-I asked Makoto to h-help m-m-me look for m-m-master. R-R-Right Makoto?" Toko stuttered. "Sadly that is true." Makoto confirmed. "I was talking to Fuyuhiko." Kyoko stated. "Talkin? More like interrogating." Fuyuhiko said. "I was talking to the mortal named Celeste, yes?" Gundham said. "Yes that is true." Celeste said. "I was with Togami up until the body discovery announcement right, Togami?" I said hoping he would tell the truth. "Yes that is indeed true." Togami confirmed my statement. "S-So _you_ were w-w-with master and y-y-you didn't t-t-tell me?" Toko exclaimed. "Why should she have to tell you? You DO NOT own me. Get out of my face." Togami spat. "M-M-Master w-w-what h-happened to your n-n-neck?" Toko cried pointing at Togami's neck. Oh shit. I thought I told him to cover them. Maybe he didn't want to. "I happened to notice the same thing on Kirito's neck as well." Keebo said. SHIT. Did I not cover them. "M-M-M-Master don't-t-t tell me t-t-that.." Toko's voice broke as she trailed off. "With her? A mere commoner? You better get out of my face for disrespecting the Togami name." Togami said, staying calm. I would have blown our cover. "This is merely just a coincidence I assure you." Togami said. "Those do not look like hickeys, they are more like bite marks, animal bite marks. Gundham you should come and check this out." Makoto said, calling to Gundham. "These are not animal bite marks. They are indeed the bite marks of a mortal." Gundham said, examining Togami's neck. "Would you get away from me?" Togami said, sounding annoyed. "Gundham would you like to check out Kirito's as well?" Keebo asked. NO don't come check out my neck please. "As you wish." He said as he walked over to me. I discreetly hid my neck with the collar of Nagito's jacket. Thank god I still had it. Gundham reached his hand out to inspect my neck. "It appears that these as well are the bite marks of another mortal. Their teeth seem to be in perfect alignment." Gundham said, taking his hand away from me. "Is this really relevant to the class trial guys?" I questioned. "I-I-I must f-f-find out who s-s-slept with m-m-master." Toko said, nibbling on her thumb. "What does it matter to you?" Togami asked, not even looking at Toko. He must really hate her. "If you can't find an answer don't get out of my face." Togami said, crossing his arms. "You must be into some kinky shit if you have bite marks on your neck." Miu said. "It appears the male mortal was attacked. Along with bite marks there are knife cuts as well." Gundham stated. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I don't need anyone to know. "I am sure he fought them off though, right Togami?" I said, trying not to draw too much attention to myself. 'Well you would be our prime suspect since you have the same bite marks on your neck." Makoto said. As I was silently cursing Makoto I heard a sneeze across the room. I see Toko fall to the ground. When she stood up she was like a different person. "Wow that's a kinky relationship you two got going on there. HAHAHAHA!" Toko said. 


	6. Genocide Jack

List of characters: Kirito Fujikawa, Nagito Komaeda, **Kaede Akamatsu** , Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma, Kyoko Kirigiri, Kaito Mamota, Korekiyo Shinguji, Angie Yonaga, Kirumi Tojo, K1-B0(Kiibo), Tenko Chabashira, Maki Harukawa, **Ryoma Hoshi, Rantaro Amami** , Himiko Yumeno, Miu Iruma, Gundham Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Junko Enoshima, Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, Toko Fukawa, **Chihiro Fujisaki, Sayaka Maizono** , Tsugumi Shirogane, Celestia Ludenburg, Aoi Asahina, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Owada, Leon Kuwata, Yasuhiro Hakgakure. (those in bold are deceased.)

"Who said we were in a relationship?" Togami questioned. "Well the size of those hickeys prove otherwise." Toko sang. This must be Genocide Jack. Judging by Toko's speech patterns, this was not her. This has to be Genocide Jack. "Are you Genocide Jack?" I asked, wanting to confirm my suspicion. "Yes I do happen to be the Ultimate Murderous Fiend: Genocide Jack!- or better yet, let's go with Genocide Jill!" She said. "What happened? you're Toko right?" Hagakure said. "Not Toko! That's a loser name- and what happened is a textbook split personality!" Genocide Jill said. "How can they be so different, it's not even different they are polar opposites!" Tenko said. "So what if one of them happens to be a serial killer?! You should turn a blind eye to one's faults." Genocide Jill said. "Is it just me or are yall okay with being in the same room as a serial killer?" Hagakure said, scratching the back of his head idiotically. "KYAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Jill laughed. "So what are we supposed to be doing?" She asked innocently. "Actually we were just discussing alibis for the murder." Shuichi added. "Oh! An alibi, huh? Now we're talkin'!" She said excitedly. "So did that loser Toko have an alibi or what?" Jill asked. "You don't know whether you have an alibi or not?" Hajime asked. "I don't really know anything that goes on in that loser's life." She replied. "How do you not know? You're the same person aren't you?" Hagakure asked. God this kid was dumb. If he ever tried to murder someone he would give himself away instantly. "Our memories are not connected so even if that loser _did_ kill someone I wouldn't know!" Jill sang. I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking around the room seeing the reactions of each person, so I could choose my reaction. I don't want to look like a weirdo. I locked eyes with Togami, he gave me a slight smile. Togami smiles? I did not know that. Good to know he is capable of feeling human emotions. I gave back a weak smile. I looked beside me to see Rantaro's station. I missed him. I was good at hiding certain emotions. I could hide fear pretty well and others but that's a story for later. "Can we get back to the trial?" Mondo asked. What? Why would _he_ want to continue the trial. Didn't he kill Ryoma and Kaede? "The only people who don't have alibis are Mondo, Kokichi and Nagito." Hajime spoke up. "I am the culprit." Kokichi said. He was lying. He lies so much. "Kokichi did you really kill Ryoma and Kaede?" Shuichi asked. "No. I didn't kill both of them. Nagito killed Kaede and I killed Ryoma." Kokichi said. "What? No that's a lie. He's lying!" Nagito said. "Yeah you guys shouldn't listen to Kokichi he's lying." I said. "How would you know if he's lying?" Kiyo asked. "I have always had the ability to pick out lies from anyone. I just need to- Nevermind. But Kokichi is lying, just trust me." I said. "Trust, you guys hide behind that word a lot don't you." Kokichi said. "Kokichi shut up. We are all sick and tired of your manipulative lies!" I yelled at Kokichi. "WAHHHH YOUR SOO MEEAAAANNN!!!" Kokichi cried. "Kokichi don't get me wrong, I don't hate you. You just need to stop lying all the fuckin time." I said, trying to console my friend. "Well since there was a note. Why don't we have everyone write the same phrase and see whose matches the closet. Then we can go from there." Shuichi said. Damn. He was too smart for his own good. Everyone got a piece of paper and wrote the phrase _meet me in the library at 5:00. I think I found a way to get out of here._ It would be easy to figure out who the killer was if they had the same writing as the note. Shuichi examined all of our papers. He handed the ones that were not close, back to us. He kept the ones that could possibly be the killer's writing. He kept back Kokichi and Mondo's papers. He examined them further. "The way the culprit wrote the letter a is quite similar but..." Shuichi states. He gave back Kokichi's paper. "God Kokichi, your writing looks like a grade schoolers. You should fix it up a bit." Shuichi said, handing Kokichi's paper back to him. Now Shuichi only held Mondo's paper. "Come on guys do you really think the culprit would be this stupid as too let you get their handwriting? This has got to be a trap." I said, trying to take them off Mondo's tail. "You see I was thinking the same thing as well." Celeste said, backing me up. "Yes I do have to agree with that. Why would the killer leave obvious evidence of their crimes?" Gundham said. I really don't know where they were going with this, but I was trying to save Mondo. "Phuhuhuhuhu this is getting interesting." Monokuma laughed. "How is this getting interesting? All we are doing is questioning the evidence." Nagito asked. "Phuhuhuhuhu just wait. It gets better." Monokuma said. "So are you saying that this evidence was *placed* there?" I asked Monokuma. "I can't tell you that." Monokuma asked. "So that would be a yes." I said nodding at everyone. "Who placed these letters in the victims' pockets?" Shuichi asked. "I didn't do it." Leon said. Although his voice was an octave higher than normal. "He's lying." I said. "Oh yeah? How would you know whether I am lying or not huh?" Leon asked me. "I can pick out lies from anyone. I have had the training and ability from when I was young. So believe me or not, but I know he is lying." I said, trying not to give myself away. "Training? I thought you were the Ultimate Model. What does picking out liars have to do with modeling?" Leon asked. Shit. I said too much. It's a good thing I can control my red flags for lying. I can even keep my heartbeat under control. Lie detectors are no match for me. "I have to make sure everyone is who they say they are right? I don't want some creepy guy stalking me you know?" I said. This was an easy lie for me. I have lies that are a lot bigger than this. "Oh true, it makes sense." Leon said, scratching his head. "Well, Leon, why did you put the notes there?" Hajime asked. "Someone told me to give Kaede and Ryoma these notes." Leon said. "Elaborate..." Makoto said. "I can't say anything else." Leon said. How is this idiot still alive. I surely would have killed him already. If I was a killer that is. "You just gave yourself away you idiot." Mondo said. No Mondo, why did you do that. Now everyone will suspect you. "Hey at least *I* didn't kill two people and maybe a third." Leon said emphasizing the word I. He was selling out Mondo. That red headed bastard. "Well Leon how would we know that if you can't tell us anything? Hn?" I asked. Mondo looked at me and mouthed a quick 'thank you'. "Actually *I* can't tell you anything else, but I am sure Mondo can." Leon said pointing at Mondo. "He's lying." I said quickly. "How so?" Shuichi asked. "I can tell. Remember I am a lie detector." I said trying to keep them off Mondo's trail. "I am not lying. Why don't you ask Mondo." Leon pressed. "If he wasn't lying, why would he be so pressed on having you ask Mondo instead of himself? Hn?" I asked. I was really quick on my feet. "That's cuz he's the culprit not me!" Leon yelled in desperacy. "He's lying again." I said calmly. Keeping calm was the number one thing you must do when lying. If you get desperate for people to believe you they will suspect that you are lying. "Are you sure? Look at Mondo. He is sweating like crazy. I'm telling you it's not me!" Leon yelled, pointing at Mondo. I looked at Mondo for his permission to continue protecting him. Mondo didn't look at me. "Leon Kuwata is a liar. He is obviously lying. I mean look at him." I said keeping my cool, "No, It's not me! I *saw* Mondo kill them with my own eyes!" Leon yelled. "In exchange for my silence he spared my life. It's not like he can kill me now right?" Leon said. "Come on Mondo, say something." I said, my eyes filled with sympathy and pity. "Mondo please." I said as my voice broke. I had to act like I didn't know. I *am* a pretty good actor. "He has to be lying. Mondo, tell me he's lying!" I yelled. This seems pretty believable right. "Kiri calm down." Nagito spoke from beside me. "Calm down? You want me to calm down? How can I calm down when that red headed bastard is trying to frame my friend for murder?" I screamed at Nagito. Okay, I think that is better now. "Whoa, red headed bastard? Kirito tone it down a bit." Kokichi said across from me. "I mean I completely agree with you Kirito but don't be so mean about it." Kokichi said, smiling. I liked this new side of Kokichi. He has been one of my best friends for like, ever. But I have never seen this side of him. I have seen almost every side of Kokichi. The flirty side, sad side, crazy side, happy side. Almost every side, how come he didn't show me this side sooner. "K-Kokichi, stop." I said, blushing a little for no reason. "Hm what is it? You finally decided you like me back?" Kokichi asked excitedly. "Kokichi stop trying to flirt with me, you know how well that works." I said rolling my eyes. "And besides Kokichi she already has a boyfriend. Her and Nagito went at it the day Rantaro died." Miu explained to Kokichi. I blushed at the thought of Nagito in bed. I almost pissed myself laughing. "What's so funny?" Nagito said, nudging my arm. "Nothing just the thought of you in bed. PFFFTT it kills me." I said laughing. "H-Hey don't l-laugh at me!" Nagito protested. "Ha see now they have post-fuck regret. They regret fuckin' each other and now they can't stop laughing hahahaha." Miu said. I don't know where she was getting her facts but she was wrong. "I didn't fuck her alright." Nagito said. "Yeah she fucked you! Ha! Fuckin' virgin." Miu laughed. "N-No she didn't. We didn't do anything. Have you ever thought that maybe I was consoling my best friend." Nagito said. Oh shit. He's using big words. This is bad, really bad. I guess he really doesn't like the thought of us going at it. "Oh so then you're still a virgin hahahah, fuckin' virgin." Miu laughed. "I bet you're still a virgin Miu." I spoke up. "W-What no. I fucked many guys and hell maybe some girls in there too." Miu said. "Miu stop the lies. How long are you going to lie to yourself?" I said. "L-Lie to myself? What do you mean. I'm not lying." She said. She was getting all sweaty and her face was painted a bright red. She was definitely lying. "Oh really? If you're not a virgin then show me." I said walking up to Miu's station. This should catch her off guard. I looked around to see almost every guy's face painted with a light pink. I walked right up to Miu and whispered in her ear: "Come by tonight and prove it to me." I gave her ear lobe a slight nip before leaving. Everyone in the room had a light blush dancing on their face including Miu. Miu was burning a bright red. This was so amusing. I walked back to my station to see my best friend's face was burning even brighter than Miu's. "What's wrong Nagito?" I whispered in his ear. I stayed close until I got a reply. "O-Oh nothing." He said looking down. No way. I didn't wanna look but I glanced down slightly and omg. He did. He's so nasty. Maybe he'll watch. I felt the heat between my legs grow at the thought of someone watching me. I put *that* thought away. I looked around the room. Even Togami had a very slight blush painting his face. Hm who would have thought *he* was into yuri? Not me that's for sure. I looked at Mondo. He looked scared. "Oi, back to that red headed bastard trying to convict my friend for murder." I said gritting my teeth. "Jeez are you bi-polar? You just went from 'come by tonight' to 'let me murder this bitch' honey get a grip." Junko siad. Her of all people were telling *me* to get a grip. "L-Look everyone. I don't wanna lie to ya anymore." Mondo said. He looked at me. "I don't want Kirito's reputation to go to shit. She's been lyin' for me. She made Leon look bad for me. She didn't have to, but she did. I just wanna say. I killed Ryoma and Kaede. I am the culprit." Mondo said. "No. Why. I could have gotten us out of here. Why did you say that?" I said losing control. "It's voting time."


	7. Crusty Jacket

List of characters: Kirito Fujikawa, Nagito Komaeda, **Kaede Akamatsu** , Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma, Kyoko Kirigiri, Kaito Mamota, Korekiyo Shinguji, Angie Yonaga, Kirumi Tojo, K1-B0(Kiibo), Tenko Chabashira, Maki Harukawa, **Ryoma Hoshi, Rantaro Amami** , Himiko Yumeno, Miu Iruma, Gundham Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Junko Enoshima, Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi, Toko Fukawa, **Chihiro Fujisaki, Sayaka Maizono** , Tsugumi Shirogane, Celestia Ludenburg, Aoi Asahina, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Owada, Leon Kuwata, Yasuhiro Hakgakure. (those in bold are deceased.)

"So then Mondo must be the culprit then. Everyone should vote for Mondo." I voted for myself once again. I don't care if I knew he killed them. I just wanted this to be over. "Mondo Owada has the most votes. You are right. Mondo killed Kaede Akamatsu and Ryoma Hoshi." Monokuma said. "Mondo I told you not to kill anyone. I said I would do it! Why just why would you do it?" I said pounding my fists on his chest. "I did it to honor the promise I made to Rantaro. If ya had killed someone I would be able to face myself. I would probably jump into your execution and go down with ya." He said, rubbing my back as I gripped his shirt close to me. "Mondo, I told you it has been over for me. As soon as I got my first Ultimate it was over for me." I said. "What was your first Ultimate?" he asked. I leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "Oh, even if ya did do that. I can't break a promise I made." He said. Why was I feeling this way? Do I only realize that I love someone when they are about to meet their death? It was the same with Rantaro. "Fuck." I whispered. "What is it?" Mondo asked. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. I removed my face from his chest to reveal a single tear falling from my eye. Mondo looked at me and smiled. How can he smile in a time like this. "I love you too. Don't go killing anyone." He said. As soon as he finished his sentence, it's as if on queue the punishment chain came and locked itself on Mondo's neck. And just like that, Mondo was dragged away from me. This feeling all over again. Why was I like this? I hate it. "It should have been me!" I screamed. I ran up to the glass and started to punch it repeatedly. "This one is for every fucking lie I ever told." I said a different phrase each time I punched the glass and soon it broke. I continued to punch different parts making a hole big enough for me to fit through. I was about to run in when I noticed there was a drop before me. There was land on the side Mondo was on. But there was the drop. I could make it if I run and jump. I ran back as far as I could. I ran at full speed towards the drop. As soon as I reached the beginning of the drop I jumped. I wasn't going to make it. I grabbed the edge of the wall. I was hanging on for dear life. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see Mondo. "W-What are you doing? I thought you were tied up?" I asked. "I-I still am. I'm jus' using brute strength to pull this thing my way. There is no way I am gonna let ya die while trying to save my shitty life." he said, grabbing my wrist. "Just what do you think you are doing?" I heard Monokuma's voice say. "I am saving him. There is no rule about trying to save someone from an execution. Only one about escaping. He's not escaping. He's getting saved." I said being my smart ass self. Mondo punched Monokuma. Monokuma fell down the drop. I tried to take the collar off his neck. I felt Mondo put his hands on my shoulders. His grip was tense. But I liked it. My face was getting pretty close to his. I was trying my best to rip this shitty thing off. I don't know if I pulled him the wrong way but I think he just moaned. I saw his face burn a bright red. "Uh, I am just gonna pretend I did NOT hear that." I said keeping my head low. "S-Stop it. Let me do it." He said peeling my hands off the collar. He ripped them off a little too hard and I fell backwards. He grabbed my hair to keep me from falling which was good. But I have a really bad hair pulling kink so that is bad. I kinda let out a loud ass moan when he pulled my hair. "Oh shit I uh." Mondo said. I was now in his arms, pressed right up against him. I bet he could feel every single one of my curves. Cause I sure felt every single one of his. I looked up at him. I know my face was the brightest shade of red to ever exist. I could feel him tense up down there when I looked up at him. "Ah I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull your hair so hard." Mondo said. "Ah no it's uh my fault for having such weird kinks heh." I said. Fucking idiot. Why did I say that. He's gonna think I'm weird now. "I bet you're not worse than me." Mondo said. Was he challenging me? Oh no he wasn't. "Are you challenging me?" I said, smirking. "Maybe I am." He said. "Alright love birds, keep that to the bedroom." Nagito said, sliding a ladder over the drop. "Nagito you came to save me?" I said feeling my heart beat speed up. "Of course I came to save you. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't risk my life for you at least once?" He said, holding out his hand. I looked back at Mondo to see that he still couldn't get that thing off. "Go. I'll be okay. Now I can face Rantaro." He said with a smile. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He pulled me into a welcoming hug. "I love you, remember that stupid." I said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Oh come on, I'm about to die and you're gonna settle for a kiss on the cheek? I don't think so." He said, kissing my lips. "I love ya too idiot." Mondo whispered into my lips. Blushing I walked over to the ladder. Nagito held out his hand. I grabbed his hand. Looking back at Mondo, "Nice panties ya got there idiot." Mondo said, walking over to where his execution was being held. Could he really see them? His face was red. He really could see them. I blushed knowing that he could see them. "You should uh take care of that." Mondo said. I knew exactly what he was talking about. But I wasn't going to acknowledge it. I wasn't paying attention to where I was crawling. My knee slipped through one of the holes in the ladder. The ladder fell. Good thing Nagito was holding my hand. "Ah a little help here." Nagito said. I reach up and grab Nagito's wrist. With that he pulled me up with such speed I fell and landed on top of him. "Ah uh thanks f-for helping me heh." I said trying to get up only to realize my arm was stuck under his back. I shove him off. I turn around to see Mondo's execution. I felt so sick. I couldn't just see him go like this. I am hurting. Everyone I love dies. Why does it have to be like this? I don't understand. He waves goodbye to me. Tears are streaming down my face. The only thing that's keeping me alive is Nagito's grasp on me. He was holding on to me like his life depended on it. I wanted to go. I started kicking and punching Nagito to let me go. "Let me go! Nagito you bastard please let me go." I cried into his crusty jacket. I hate that fucking jacket so much. But right now it was my only source of comfort. "Shut up idiot are you trying to kill me?" He asked. "Yes Nagito, always." I said smiling at him. I heard a muffled scream coming from Mondo's direction. I spin my head to his direction. There was blood everywhere. I didn't wanna see. I saw Mondo eyes rolled in the back of his head. I couldn't see anything else but his head. Was it cut off? No. It can't be. At this point I was hysterical. I wanted to go to him. Nagito gripped me harder keeping me from getting away. What he didn't know was that I have been trained. I could get out. But that would expose who I am. And it would kill Nagito. I gave in sobbing into his crusty jacket. "Nagito change your fucking jacket. I hate this crusty jacket so much." I cried. "C-Crusty but you gave this to me." Nagito said, stroking my hair trying to calm me down. 


End file.
